Girl Talk
by Dark enchanter
Summary: [Oneshot] Malon and Zelda share some girltalk. Fluffy shoujoai fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda, nor any of its characters.**

**Girl Talk**

"You may pass miss" The guard said in a deep, hollow voice, towering over the reasonably tall Hylian girl.

Malon, despite being weighed down by a small crate of milk, managed to smile. "Thank you." She walked past the many guards on the way to the castle, each one interrogating her before allowing to pass up until she got through the main doors. It was her weekly trip to Hyrule castle to delver the supply of Lon-Lon milk. She walked the corridors in the way that she had walked them a hundred times before, knowing exactly which route would lead her to the storage room at the back entrance to the kitchen. She stopped and placed the crate down for a moment, thankful to get a chance to rest, thanking Din that the Queen Zelda and her advisor, Impa were the only ones who really drank the milk, or there would be a lot more to carry.

Having rested enough, she picked up the box and continued through the labyrinthine building towards the kitchen. She arrived with no problems, unloaded the supplies and was handed the appropriate rupees in return. She turned and left, making her way back along the same path that got her there, rupees chinking together in her pocket as she walked. She removed a red one from her money-pouch and rubbed it between her fingers. '_Father will be pleased,_' she thought to herself '_I'm making good time, usually the castle is swarming with guards..._' Their absence puzzled her, it was unlike them to abandon their posts.

As she rounded the next corner, she stopped in her tracks. Standing looking out of the window into the garden was the queen herself, looking as regal as ever in her long flowing dress. Malon was lucky enough to have a sort of acquaintanceship with the queen, who took the time to talk to anyone happening to grace her hallways, even a commoner like the farm girl. It would always be her to speak first, however. Ancient laws still in place from their spawning centuries ago forbade addressing the queen without her permission, and for a law of that age, a lot of red tape had to be crossed to change it. Still, Zelda insisted that the law be changed, and it would hopefully ready to sign into effect any month now. Zelda wavered such rules, but her guards were not so forgiving. Though the red-head had yet to encounter any, there was bound to be at least one protecting her at all times. It appeared as though the queen felt her presence, and turned around to greet her.

"Malon. I was wondering when you would arrive." Zelda had a voice which was instantly soothing and friendly, one that instantly convinced all she talked to that she saw that as an equal, despite her royal status.

"Your majesty." Malon courtesied as she spoke, as was the traditional way to respond to Hyrules royal family.

"There's no need to be so formal, sweetie," casually dismissing the action with a wave of her hand, "there are no guards on the floor. I assigned them elsewhere in preparation for your arrival." She smiled warmly, in a way that beckoned the girl in front of her forward, to proper conversation distance.

"You were planning on meeting me?" As she asked this, her eyes lit up. It was an honour to have to queen want to talk to her in the first place, much less go to all the trouble of arranging it so they weren't interrupted.

"Yes, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Please follow me to my chambers." With this, she turned around and went into the maze of twists and turns that made up the castles halls.

Malon stood in shock for a minute, overwhelmed at the prospect of this special treatment, before hurrying after the queen and falling into step behind her. As they walked in silence, she couldn't help but wonder at how the blonde held herself up straight the whole time. It must have taken her a lot of effort as a child to get a posture like that. It paid off in the end however, as it gave the royal an undeniable heir of superiority, and nobles the world over always approached her with the respect she deserved.

The two journeyed upwards by spiral staircases, lit by torchlight and the occasional window. The stone steps were decorated with the finest velvet carpet, as was most of the palace, which served only to make Malon feel more out of place. Eventually, they had climbed into the far reaches of the stronghold, and entered the queen's room without encountering any of Hyrules elite. Zelda had went to quite the effort to plan this meeting, which only emphasized the importance of what was to happen.

Zelda kept her friendly disposition despite all this, in an attempt to make her guest feel more comfortable in her lodgings. She motioned for Malon to sit in one of the two chairs by the fireplace, seating herself in the other. After the other girl had made herself comfortable, she decided to speak.

"You're twenty-three now, aren't you?" She asked her visitor, hands both placed in her lap, both eyes facing the other, giving her full attention to the matter at hand. Malon, who had been admiring the expensive décor, from the elegant window overlooking the rest of the town, to the large four-poster bed, draped with velvet bed-spread and large fluffy pillows, was suddenly taken aback by the question. From the measures taken to get her here, she had been expecting more than just casual conversation. Regardless, she felt she should answer the question, despite how unusual it was.

"Twenty-four last month." She scanned the queen's face, looking for signs of what she was hoping to come out of this conversation. She saw nothing other than her unfaltering and inviting smile.

"Twenty-four..." She mused, getting up and crossing over to her bed. "How the time flies..." She began to toy with the tassel dangling from the four-posters drapes, running it through her fingers absent-mindedly, like it was a habit so deep-rooted in her mind she hardly notices she was doing it. "It is quite unusual for a girl of your age and beauty to not be engaged by now, if not already married." She coiled the rope that held her temporary plaything around her index finger, looking much like a seven year old girl curling her hair around whilst in thought. "There should be a line of men stretching from here to your ranch out in the fields wanting to ask for your hand in marriage."

"There are as many, but..." Malon felt slightly embarrassed talking about such trivial matters with a woman of such importance, but was prepared to do so if she wished to hear it. She was just then cut off from saying any more.

"But?" The queen dropped the tassel, letting it fall and hang limp of its own accord. She locked eyes with Malon, and asked in a serious and somewhat threatening tone, "But what?" The woman before her started trembling slightly, and mumbled a response of some sort, far too quiet for Zelda to catch. It mattered not to her, she pressed on with her interrogation. "I see a lot from my room you know..." her voice had now taken on a more childish and fanciful quality as she again crossed the room, this time to her window, "I can see the whole town from up here you know. Each person going about their lives, it's fascinating to see it all play out. Just as it all starts getting boring, something new crops up." She looked at Malon from over her shoulder "Your visits to the town this week have been quite..." here she stumbled for a moment to find the right word. She found it and continued, "Interesting, to say the least."

Malon froze in shear horror as she heard this. She felt as if her insides, her heart, had turned to ice. Her life flashed before her as she envisioned what would happen to her next. She would be taken by the royal guards, stuffed into a dungeon and a week later, she would face public hanging for her crimes. She bowed her head in defeat, giving in.

"The first law of Nayru forbids against having a relationship with the same sex. Still holds capital punishment. And that other girl, how old was she? Only 19?" Malon didn't show any acknowledgement to what was being said, just kept looking down at the floor, still playing out her certain future over and over in her head. "Did it never occur to you someone may have been watching the pair of you, observing every touch, every hug, every kiss?" The queen continued to quiz.

Malon was holding back sobs by now, each word coming out distorted "Leave her out of this. She had nothing to do with it! It was all me, all my fault!" She began to yell louder and louder, voice straining under the pressure. "Please..." The last word came out as a barely audible whisper.

"So you do care for her? How very interesting..." Her gaze went distant for a few seconds, before direction her attention back to the young woman sobbing in front of her. "Calm yourself Malon, you're not going to be arrested."

"I-I'm not?" She was still snivelling slightly, but the words had calmed her down dramatically. She stared up at the Queen with disbelief.

"Do you think I would have made these arrangements if I was to just arrest you? I was just curious about it, that's all."

"Curious?" The farm girl couldn't believe her ears, what would the Queen of the county possibly want to know about such a subject? And more importantly, why? Her thoughts were stopped by a pair of lips pressing gently against her own. The Queen had bent down and tilted her head slightly and was KISSING HER. Malon's eyes widened in shock, but she slowly closed them in content. A slick tongue made a quick jab at her lips, squeezing between them and into her moist mouth, the sudden action making the younger woman moan quietly. The Queen pushed closer, her knees mounting the chair, in an effort to deepen the kiss.

Malon made no attempt to resist, greedily coiling her tongue around the intruding one, wanting to taste as much as possible. She stiffened slightly when she felt the other start to shift more onto the chair, but made no effort to stop her. After making herself comfortable, Zelda began to toy with Malon's hair in a similar fashion to how she played with the bed tassel, curling it around her fingers and flicking it lightly. Her mouth began to make its way down the red-heads smooth neck, softly biting at the skin. This caused Malon's eyes to snap open, and she pushed Zelda away lightly. The Queen looked slightly puzzled, but did as was requested.

Malon kept her head down, and muttered a 'sorry' so quiet that it was almost not heard. She dared not raise her head, fearful of what the others expression may be. She finally looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Zelda looking down at her in a sympathetic way. "I understand. You care for her too much, don't you?" After a minute, a small nod was given in response.

The queen sighed, sounding depressed to say the least. "I see." She walked back over to the window, and stared out of a it as she continued talking, "You should get going, your father will be wondering where you are."

Malon glanced over at the woman, feeling quite dreadful, as she felt it was her fault the other was so crestfallen. She took a step forward, feeling suddenly very nervous, contrasting with the rush of confidence she had experienced when under the royal. "Zelda, I..." She began, but was cut off.

"Just go Malon. Please." The door clicked behind her, but she still didn't turn around. She stayed watching at her window, even after she saw the redhead leave the town. It was hours before she moved again.

And every day she stood there, and every day she watched, but she never saw anything more of what had interested her so greatly. The farm girl had taken her advice to heart, and the time she spent with her special someone was now spent in private, where no-one, not even the queen, could see it.

* * *

If you have any feedback, positive or negative, I'd love to hear it. Constructive criticism is encouraged, I take it all to heart. 


End file.
